Tissue imaging in the body by introduction of a substance that gives off radiation detected by special imaging cameras is an extremely helpful diagnostic tool in evaluating the state of health of a tissue or organ because it gives researchers a dynamic view of how the body is functioning at a particular location. One such imaging technique, known as positron emission tomography (PET), detects positrons, particles emitted by such radioisotopes as carbon-11, oxygen-15, and nitrogen-13. The disadvantages of using these radioisotopes is their short half-lives, 20.4 minutes for carbon-11, 10 minutes for nitrogen-13, and 2 minutes for oxygen-15, which limit the amount of time there is available from manufacture of the agent until it can be detected. Other considerations made when choosing an appropriate imaging compound include the effectiveness of the uptake of the compound by the particular organ or tissue to be studied, the amount of time the compound is retained in the tissue or organ, the quality of the image obtained, and the ease of making the compound. Therefore there is a continuing need for new imaging agents that are easy to make, sensitive to detection, and have sufficiently long half-lives.